Clueless/Yellowkit's Confusion
''Prologue~ [[User:Gingerstripe|Ginger]]'' Spottedflower panted. Fireblaze, Forestpelt and Adderfang stood over her, as the medicine cat soothed her. "It's coming." She mewed. Pushing hard, a small, black she-cat slid out. Creamleaf smiled. "Thats it." Gasping, Spottedflower looked at her. "What?" "You only have one kit." The medicine cat replied, licking the kitten. Forestheart smiled at Spottedflower. "My son..." Adderfang frowned. "She's my ''daughter'', nimwit." Fireblaze shouldered them aside. "No, she's clearly got my blood. Right, Spottedflower?" He turned to the queen. A look of bewilderment shone on her face, how much her face tried to deny it. "The thing is, I don't know..." ---- Yellowkit bounced around. "Mama? Are we really gonna see the rest of the camp? Are we really going away from the Birthing Den? It had been two moons in where Yellowkit was isolated from the camp in the Birthing Den. Finally, they were going to the camp! "Mama, im so exicted! Who's the leader? Who's the deputy?" She meowed enthusiastically. Bouncing out without a answer, Yellowkit looked at the huge world. A giant rock and cats were everywhere. She backed up caustiously. She realised that there were way too many cats....and they were fighting ruthlessly! Not playfighting, at all. Yellowkit thought. Forestpelt gently took her, as Fireblaze fought a rogue fiercely. "Spottedflower, run! Rogues!" He yowled. "Run, my daughter!" Yellowkit was confused. Wasn't she the kit of Forestpelt? Just then, Adderfang streaked by Spottedflower, rounding her into the Birthing Den again. "Be safe, my daughter." Yellowkit was even more confused. Who was her father? Was it Adderfang, Forestpelt or Fireblaze? ''To Be Continued...in Chapter One.'' ''Chapter One~ [[User:Silverstourm|Stormy]]'' "It's so great to see my beautiful daughter," Forestpelt purred. Yellowkit shot back a smile. Forestpelt visited her often, more often than Fireblaze and Adderfang, so he must be her real father, right? But how could she know? "How does anyone know," she muttered under her breath. Forestpelt turned around, as he was leaving the den, ears pricked. "What was that?" "Nothing," Yellowkit mewed quickly. Then she proceeded to innocently groom her paw. With a flick of his tail, Forestpelt left the nursery. "So Forestpelt came to visit you?" Spottedflower mewed from behind her. "Isn't that nice?" But Yellowkit wasn't really listening. Instead, she was thinking of what was happening later that afternoon. Specklekit and Breezekit had invited her to a game of moss-ball with them, and it was going to be epic. Yellowkit had practiced and everything-- plus, this was her one chance to be cool. She couldn't blow it. She had to think of how it was going to be. Without answering her mother, she slipped out of the nursery, and strolled to the fresh-kill pile. She was aware of the stares directed at her from all across the clearing, but that was normal. Despite being a singular kit, she also had three toms claiming to be her father. Sometimes she was just confused with it all. Sometimes she actually felt ashamed. Daintily, she hooked a plump vole from the pile. She was about to take it to the edge of the clearing to eat, where no cat would bother her, but she was stopped on her way. Adderfang had spied her from his station next to the warriors' den, and was padding towards her. "How's my one and only kit?" he mewed happily. Yellowkit took a huge bite of the vole, as an excuse not to answer. Which was a mistake, as she had so much stuffed into her mouth that it began to leak out. Embarrassed, she licked her lips clean, and nonchalantly groomed her ears. "Well?" She was jolted upwards, as Adderfang was still there. "Oh-- um, nothing much," she lied, thinking of the moss-ball tournament. Adderfang still stood in front of her, shuffling his paws awkwardly. Yellowkit twitched her ears. "Doesn't Hollystep want you on patrol?" she mewed, gesturing to her across the clearing. He looked dissapointed to go, but he just shrugged. "You're probably right." Yellowkit padded away, looking around to see if any of the warriors were looking. From personal experience, she knew that apprentices would usually let you go if they caught you sneaking out. Hey, they wanted to make nice with their future denmates. So she didn't worry, as she skirted around Poppypaw and through the thin screen of lichen. Absentmindedly, she watched a spider crawl over a dead leaf. ''This is boring, ''she thought. When were Specklekit and Breezekit going to show up? The sun seemed to sink lower in the sky, as Yellowkit waited. Finally, she spied Breezekit's pale green eyes through the brush. Specklekit strolled into their hideout after. "You seem to have been waiting a while," Specklekit mewed. Yellowkit just shrugged. "Why don't we start playing?" Breezekit nodded in agreement. "Yeah, before one of our parents catches us." ''And that leaves me with... four parents to hunt me down?'' Slowly, Specklekit ripped a hunk of moss off of the root of a tree. With a stellar serve, the game began. Yellowkit felt slightly embarrassed to be taking moss-ball so seriously, because it was just a kit game that had been going on for generations. But when Breezekit clumsily missed a pass on purpose, uttering a goofy laugh, Yellowkit knew that maybe she didn't need to. One thought rose up in her head. ''What if I'm not considered fun? ''She made one purposely bad pass to Breezekit, and snickered to herself. Specklekit laughed. Yellowkit hung her head and laughed like she was embarrassed. Breezekit was just trying to fish the moss out of a holly bush. It only seemed like they were playing for a few moments longer, when a shape burst through the bushes. It was Willowsong, Specklekit's mother. "Thanks goodness we found you!" she breathed, "And you were just right here!" Frantically, she pushed all of them through the lichen screen and into the camp. "Snowstep! I found them!" Willowsong mewed to Breezekit's mother. Yellowkit was instantly thrust into an awkward situation, as her mother was just eating a sparrow on the other side of camp, in plain sight. It hurt her, that she didn't seem to care, even though it was every kit's dream to have a mother that wasn't strict. As Willowsong began to fretfully groom Breezekit, Breezekit's father padded up behind her. "We were all so worried! Briarstar had to send out search parties to look all over the forest for you!" he scolded. ''I wonder what it's like to know who your true father is.'' Just to make her even more depressed, Blackear came up behind the scolding parents. "In fact, I think that he even sent a patrol to check the other Clans for you!" he mewed angrily. Yellowkit glanced across the clearing once again. Spottedflower was now finished with her sparrow, and gazing dreamily at her with wide blue eyes. She swallowed and looked away. Seeing that no cat was going to talk to her, she stalked across to Spottedflower, and took a deep breath. "Mom, who's my real father?" It took a while for her to answer. "I don't know, Yellowkit. I really don't know." Sighing, she padded back to the nursery, shooting a glance back at where Breezekit and Specklekit were still standing. ''What was I thinking, trying to be cool? Even trying to be normal?'' Because what cat would want to talk to her, if she didn't even know who her real father was? ''Chapter Two~ [[User:Blazefoot|Blaze]]'' Even though she was in a life of confusion, she kept pushing trying to ignore the different posibilities of her "other", fathers. She kept playing with and becoming strong friends with Breezekit and Specklekit, though she still felt shy and awkard being by them playing. "Hey, Yellowkit, pass it here," Specklekit yelled. They were playing another game of moss ball. "Okay I'm--," she was cut off by the sound of Fireblaze. "Hello Fireblaze," Yellowkit said looking at him, wondering what characteristics she had in common. "Am I disturbing a game?" Before Yellowkit answerd, Breezekit cut in. "Hey Yellowkit, me and Specklekit are tired, lets end the game here." ''Ah, great. Now I have to talk about something I am trying to forget!'' As she watched her friends go Fireblaze said, "I just wanted to talk to you about soething... you know... just me and you?" Before Yellowkit could say anything, Adderfang came in.'' Oh no, ''she thought. "Am I disturbing something?" Adderfang asked rudely. "Yes, you are," Fireblaze hissed at Adderfang. "We were talking." Yellowkit said trying to avoid a fight. "Oh, well after you're done, come see me." Adderfang started to walk away. "Well sorry, but me and Yellowkit are having a day of our own, after all I am her father."'' That did it... here it comes.'' "What are you talking about? I am her real father," Adderfang hissed, his voice rising. "No, I am!" They were nose to nose, ready to fight. Then Yellowkit cut in. "Can you just leave?" she yelled. "I am going to eat." All they did was look at each other and then they left without a word. As Yellowkit made her way to the fresh kill pile Forestpelt came up to her. "I heard the fight," he said with a calm tone. "I'm just not in the mood right now," she said as she looked at the ground. "Well if you need anything, you know who to call," he said leaving to sleep. Yellowkit sighed. ''Who else? ''Just then, the clan leader, Scorchstar showed up. "Dont even talk to me right now, I am completely losing it!" she said in a harsh tone. She didn't even think about what she said. "I mean... um... I just..." She was surely going to be busted. "Yellowkit, I need to talk to you about something that your mom used to know," he said, not even listening to Yellowkit's harsh tone. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head slowly. "What is it?" "I dont know how to explain it, but their will be hard times in your life," he said with eyes full of wisdom. ''What...?'' ''Chapter Three~ [[User:Riyu-Hime|Riyu]]'' A moon had passed since the argument and Scorchstars warning. And Yellowkit still didn't know who her father was or what the warning was about. But she shoved all thoughts of that out of her mind and played with Breezekit and Specklekit, feeling less alone and confused each time she played with them. Adderfang and Fireblaze had stopped talking to her since then, evidently realizing that this would lead to more scolding from Scorchstar. Forestpelt also seemed to be busy and evidently distracted from Yellowkit. Yellowkit was glad for the peace. It left one less thing to be worried about in her life, she would just need to let things flow. "Spottedflower, when can I be an apprentice?" she asked each day; knowing that the answer wouldn't come as soon as she liked. Specklekit and Breezekit were impatient too. And so the question became sort of a routine of the day. Specklekit and Breezekit were good comfort for her. They never got super mad at her and never made her felt bad. And the 3 of them made plans to visit the forest. It was mostly just a what if plan but it was still fun. The dirtplace exit would make a good route, they decided and it was the closest to the forest Yellowkit and any of them had ever gotten, she would always strain her head and peer through the brambles; seeing the forest in little pieces. Smells were another matter and she could smell the whole world, right at her paws. And so the kits were always outside, no matter the weather, when it rained it was kind of a problem since they were forced to stay in the nursery but they would often try to sneak out. Sometimes successful, a deserted camp clearing would meet them, and they would return to the nursery in defeat. "Scorchstar must've tooken our plan seriously." Breezekit mewed. "They've stationed a guard at the dirtplace now." "Thats ridiculous." Yellowkit replied. "Wheres the sense of privacy there." "From what I've heard cats have been sneaking out that way for moons." mewed Specklekit, "it might not even be us who caused it." Leafbare was approaching and more cats were getting sick. Willowsong was the first cat in the nursery to get sick, and she was soon moved to the medicine cats den. "Its Greencough" Jayfeather told them. Not soon after Specklekit and Breezekit got sick. Luckily for them it was only a cold. But they were still restricted to their nest in the medicine cats den until they recovered. And so Yellowkit was alone again, somehow she hadn't gotten the cold or Greencough but she still had to stay inside nursery for risk that it could still happen. Eventually she had her opportunity to get out. Yellowkit, grateful for the chance to be outside was busy looking in the freshkill pile trying to find something for Spotteflower. She heard pawsteps behind her, figuring it was just another cat looking for fresh-kill, she didn't turn around. The pawsteps stopped and she felt the fur prickling around her neck. "Yellowkit, hoping to steal some prey?" she heard a voice ask; a purr of amusement in his voice. She turned and saw Forestpelt standing behind her. "Its for Spottedflower" she mewed, finally able to relax. "You should probably get her a squirrel if you can find one" Forestpelt suggested. "She always liked them, even back when we were apprentices." He nosed his way through the pile, eventually finding one of the plump and tender rodents. "Here" he pushed it towards her. Yellowkit grabbed it and returned to the nursery. "I saw Forestpelt" she told her mother. "Did you?" Spottedflower replied a purr of amusement in her voice. "Did he try to convince you he was the father?" she asked. "Oddly enough, No" Yellowkit replied feeling more confused than she had ever felt before. ''Chapter Four~ [[User:Potatoes1076|Tater]]'' Yellowkit sighed. Life was a bother. She gazed at the camp, seeing so many apprentices laugh and dance. Then she froze. She saw a black apprentice, not quite sure what his name was, and he was purring with his father, his family. Not like her. She didn't even know who her parent was! Forestpelt bounded over, and purred. "Hello there, my daughter. How are you doing?" Putting on my best smile, and I mewed. "I'm doing fine. Is prey running well for you?" Yellowkit tried to be polite and happy, but she was miserable inside. How would she ever find out who her father was? "Fine. Though I wish those scums, Fireblaze and Adderfang, would just leave you alone. You are my daughter, and mine alone." Forestpelt murmured, glaring at the other toms. Yellowkit only nodded, trying to look as if she agreed. Then when her "father" left, she sighed, gazing at Blackear, who was playing with his two kits. And she saw Flameheart play with his daughter. It ''hurt'', to see perfect families together, when hers was so complicated. Spottedflower padded over to her, whispering. "Yellowkit, I have great news." She whirled around. "Do you know who my father is?" Her mother sighed. "No, it's not that, but something greater." Yellowkit tilted her head at her mother. "And what is that?" "I'm going to have kits Yellowkit." I danced with happiness. I was going to have siblings, cats to play with! "Who's their father, Spottedflower?" The queen's eyes got shadowed. She looked away, then glanced back at her eldest daughter. "Yellowkit... The truth is, I don't know which one is my mate. I don't know which one is your father, or which one is the father of my new kits." Yellowkit's heart fell. The little kittens would suffer like her. They wouldn't know their father, and neither would she. She nuzzled her mother, and whispered. "I hope they live a happy life, and that we can figure out who my father is, and theirs." Her mother nodded. "You're going to find out Yellowkit. I know it." Yellowkit straightened my shoulders, and was about to take a step forward when, "Let all cats old enough to catch your own prey gather now!" She attempted to run forward, only to trip over her own tail and land face-first on the ground. Grumbling about her clumsiness, she race to the clearing. "Specklekit, Breezekit, step forward." Oh! It was their ceremony! Yellowkit was proud for them, but felt a twinge of jealousy. "From this moment on, until you are warriors, you shall be known as Specklepaw. Your mentor shall be Flameheart." The new apprentice beamed at her mentor, and Flameheart nudged her back. They touched noses, and stepped off to the side. "From this moment on, until you are warriors, you shall be known as Breezepaw. Your mentor shall be Silverstripe." The two touched noses, and stepped off to the side too. Yellowkit watched as Briarstar ended the ceremony, leaving her staring at the dust. When would she become an apprentice? As she watched, their parents cheered for them loudly, and Yellowkit thought. ''When I become an apprentice, which will cheer for me as my parent?'' Yellowkit decided to venture outside, because she wanted to see the world herself. Wow... It was a grand sight. The trees loomed overhead, casting wonderous shadows that shaded the area. The moss that covered the ground was soft. She certainly loved the sight. Wondering farther away, she sniffed the air. The scents were so sharp out here, and not so musty like it was in the camp. New sights, and smells overwhelmed Yellowkit, and the little kitten just loved the outside. It was a beautiful place. Nothing could match such a sight. The stones half shadowed by the trees, the birds singing their melodies up high. Different prey scurrying around. Never had Yellowkit feel so excited. She was ''outside''. Knowing she couldn't be out long, she headed back to camp. ''I'm going to solve this mystery, and I'm going to ensure that my new brothers and sisters don't feel the way I do. I've got to find out who my father is.'' And it was her ''Chapter Five~ [[User:Eeveestar|Eevee]]''